User talk:Sikon
Test. - LucidFox 04:25, 3 July 2006 (MDT) How do you introduce those templates you've been making into a page? TheLuckyDragon 11:52, 8 July 2006 (MDT) *Er... I'm not sure I understand the question... - Sikon 12:47, 8 July 2006 (MDT) In the Recent Changes I keep seeing you make stuff like, for example, Template:H5char, which is present in the appropriate page. I wanted to know how exactly are those things introduced. Never mind though, I figured it out (use of double acolades... why didn't I think of it?) TheLuckyDragon 15:17, 8 July 2006 (MDT) New start Hello Sikon, this wiki's content should be free of obvious spam and pagemove vandalism now. In addition I've added a little wiki based forum; hope you're fine with it :-) Please let me know if you need further help, or if you got any questions. There are still some issues left, of course (images, perhaps utf-8 …). Regards --rieke (Wikia Community Support) 03:32, 18 February 2007 (UTC) : I have the images. May I contact you on IRC? Anyway, in case I'm not available. First of all, great thanks for setting up the wiki and removing the spam. The interwiki map still needs to be set up, and the images are here (30 MB, zip). - Sikon 06:39, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link to the images. I think Jason will import them very soon. ::Currently the project namespace is called "Might and Magic" (e.g. Might and Magic:Community Portal). Do you want it to be named "Heroespedia", or are there any objections regarding this name (perhaps by Celestial Heavens)? --rieke 11:50, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I'd like it to be named "Heroespedia" - for now, at least. I keep contact with Angelspit, Celestial Heavens' webmaster (he's the one who provided the files), and, as far as I know, he has no objections. - 11:53, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::::No problem. So we'll change the namespace to Heroespedia (as it was already called before). This may take a few days due to the amount of other requests. Please don't create pages with the prefix "Heroespedia:" up to then (this will make it a bit more complicated for us). Hope this is ok with you :-) --rieke 17:10, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Adoption Hello, I'am leaving a message on your userpage regarding . Since you are the founder and the Bureaucrat of this wiki , its my duty to tell you that I will be putting your wiki up for adoption since the shows that this wiki has been inactive for some time now and as per Wikia's Adopt this wiki process, it will be added to the list of wiki's that will be tagged for adoption. If you feel like reviving the wiki again, find a wikia staff member and explain to them as to why you feel that you still want to be the founder of the wiki and how you can further improve it..Thanks..--Cometstyles 11:14, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Hello! Hey, absolutely my pleasure, I'm just glad to see the rumours of your death were greatly exaggerated! I'm happy you like the way it's turned out, but obviously it's nowhere close to being "completed". Anyway, it's still your wiki so if you ever feel like returning, you're welcome to full bureaucrat rights :) Thanks. --Dubiel 16:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :No problem, there's no great pressure. If you do need or want the privileges at any time just ask, since without your initiative none of this would even be here at all. I'm hoping activity will increase when Heroes VI arrives, but we have a good few regular editors now so things are looking up already. --Dubiel 21:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mainpage Rework? Hey there Sikon! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team! With three different games set in the Might and Magic Universe announced by Ubisoft at GamesCom this past week, we thought it would be a good idea to revisit the Might and Magic wiki. This wiki is amazing and absolutely full of content! However, it looks like it could use some work on the main page to make it visually appealing and accessible to get people into the game content. I'll be fixing up the mainpage content, adding a new skin, and a wordmark. I would also love to put in improved navigation to make the wiki more easy to read. If you have any input or suggestions, let me know by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC)